heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucasfilm Animation
}} Lucasfilm Animation was an animation studio founded in 2003. Its first major production was the television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars and its spin-off feature film. Following the acquisition of Lucasfilm by Disney, the animation personnel at Big Rock Ranch were released with only a minimum group retained to oversee outsource development on the Star Wars: Rebels animated series. LAL is currently headquartered in the LDAC campus in San Francisco, Ca. and remains 'Lucasfilm Animation' in name only. Lucasfilm Animation Singapore thumb| Sandcrawler (CX2-1) is an eight story building owned by Lucas Real Estate Singapore and home to Lucasfilm Singapore, Walt Disney Company (Southeast Asia) and ESPN Asia Pacific. Architects: [[wikipedia:Andrew Bromberg|Andrew Bromberg of Aedas|]] Originally founded in 2004 in Singapore as a means to tap into the diverse global talent pool, Lucasfilm Animation Singapore (LAS) officially opened its doors in October 2005. LAS works closely with Lucasfilm Animation. Boasting an infrastructure that promotes efficient integration and creative collaboration, the LAS production schedule also includes contributions to projects from other Lucasfilm companies. While the largest of LAS’ production groups focuses on Star Wars: The Clone Wars, in July 2006 LAS announced the creation of the Game Group and the Digital Artists Group (DAG). The Game Group developed and announced Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Jedi Alliance on the Nintendo DS in 2008. R2-D2 is featured in the company logo at the end of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The Digital Artists Group serves both as an extension of Industrial Light & Magic, contributing to ILM's work on feature film visual effects, as well as to support LucasArts’ video game productions. In November 2007, Lucasfilm Animation Singapore launched the Jedi Masters Program, a paid apprenticeship providing talented young artists with mentorship opportunities from industry professionals at ILM, LucasArts and Lucasfilm Animation. The Jedi Masters Program has classroom facilities within the Singapore studio and combines classroom instruction with mentored work in an actual production environment. The studio currently employs nearly 300 people from 41 different countries. Due to its old building being saturated, Lucasfilm Singapore moved into a new building at the beginning of 2014.Lucasfilm’s Sandcrawler Building Opens in SingaporeLucasfilm's Industrial Light + Magic Exploring Opening New Facility in Vancouver, The Hollywood Reporter List of Lucasfilm Animation productions Feature films * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) (released by Warner Bros. Pictures) * Strange Magic (2015) (released by Touchstone Pictures) was in initial development for a span of a decade under various producer and director combinations, none of which could bring the project to fruition. The film gained some footing and was put through to completion at Industrial Light & Magic. Short films * Lego Star Wars shorts for Cartoon Network: **''Lego Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' (2005) **''Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' (2009) **''Lego Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' (2010) **''Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' (2011) **''Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' (2012) * Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick (2008) for Cartoon Network * Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) for Disney XD Television series * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003–2005) for Cartoon Network * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008–2014) for Cartoon Network and Netflix * Star Wars Rebels (2014–present) for Disney XD * Star Wars Detours (TBA) Television specials * Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) for Disney Channel and Disney XD * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) for Disney Channel and Disney XD References External links *Jedi Masters Program website Category:Lucasfilm Category:American animation studios Category:Disney production studios